The aims are to prepare and characterize human antibodies to human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1), respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), cytomegalovirus (CMV), varicella zoster virus(VZV), measles virus and cryptosporidium parvum in order to generate human monoclonal antibodies based on selection from antibody libraries expressed on the surface of phage. The goal is to prepare antibodies for evaluation as anti-infective agents and to study aspects of human immune responses to the corresponding pathogens.